TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD
by princesa rainbow
Summary: Soarin tiene problemas en olvidar sus actos pasados por rainbow dash, así que rainbow decide darle final a su relación, ¿podrá soarin volver a conquistar a rainbow dash? HUMANIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ SU AMIGA PRINCESA RAINBOW DECIDIÓ HACER UN SOARINDASH, ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA DE ESTE TIPO ASÍ QUE NOTARAN TAL VEZ COSAS RIDÍCULAS, PERO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME PONGAN ME AYUDARAN A MEJORAR, SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS ¡AQUÍ LA HISTORIA! **

Un bello día, la escuela canterlot high recibía alumnos nuevos, así que rainbow dash se inscribió para enseñarle la escuela a uno de los alumnos nuevos

pinkie pie: veamos, este verso de la canción hay que tocarlo sin la batería ¿verdad rainbow dash?. dijo viendo la hoja de la canción

rainbow dash: así es, todas tienen que dejar sus instrumentos, solo sunset shimmer y yo tocaremos nuestro instrumento. dijo mirando a todas

applejack: perfecto, que bueno que ya no hay razón por la cual molestarnos. dijo tomando su bajo

rainbow dash: ¿a que se refieren?. dijo haciendo que todas rieran

pinkie pie: jaja, pues por que sunset shimmer tocara contigo y ya no estarás alardeando. dijo sonriendo

rainbow dash: bien, ya cállense y a tocar. dijo con sus guitarra en la mano

Las chicas tocaron su canción, ya se escuchaba mucho mejor

rainbow dash: genial, van muy bien. dijo mirando se reloj. ¡HAY NO SE ME HACE TARDE!. dijo guardando su instrumento en su estuche

applejack: ¿que sucede?

rainbow dash: me apunte para darle la bienvenida a un chico nuevo. dijo caminando hacia la puerta

rarity: uh, un chico ¿verdad?. dijo molestando a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: se en que estas pensando y no lo conozco. dijo seriamente

rarity: por esa misma razón rainbow, hay mucha probabilidad de que una chica se enamore de un chico nuevo, por que nunca lo a visto. dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

rainbow dash: ¿si?, pues eso no me pasara ami, el amor es para niños. dijo saliendo por la puerta

rarity: algún día se enamorara. dijo despreocupada

Rainbow dash camino hasta el vestíbulo pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga rarity, tal vez era muy natural enamorarse, parte de su crecimiento, pero en realidad rainbow dash nunca se había enamorado, pero todo hiva a cambiar, cuando llego al vestíbulo ella hiva pensando en otra cosa, entonces choco con un chico, cayendo directamente al suelo

rainbow dash: oye, ten mas cuidado, no sabes que se me hace tarde. dijo sobándose la cabeza

chico: lo siento señorita, no fue mi intención, ya sabes hay muchas chicas lindas aquí. dijo ayudando a levantar a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: no me llames señorita, ¿y eres nuevo?

chico: claro que si, soy soarin y es un placer conocerte, ¿cual es su nombre?

rainbow dash: s-soy rainbow dash. dijo mirando a soarin a los ojos

soarin: vaya, ¿alguna vez le han dicho que es hermosa?. dijo haciendo que se sonroje rainbow dash

**BUENO, ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**LO SE, TODO UN DESASTRE, PERO BUENO, LES PROMETO QUE MEJORARE, SI PUEDEN AYUDARME SERIA LO MEJOR**

**CUÍDENSE**** MUCHO Y DEJEN SUGERENCIAS EN LOS REVIEWS **

**LOS QUIERO Y BYBYBY **


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUÍ LA SEGUNDA PARTE, BUENO, HABER SI ME SALE MEJOR **

rainbow dash: ¿q-que me dijiste?. dijo sonrojada

soarin: o-olvídalo. dijo igual de sonrojado

rainbow dash: bien, yo te voy a enseñar la escuela

soarin: ¡TU LO ARAS!. dijo muy contento

rainbow dash: así es, ven, este es el salón de computación, el de ciencias, español, matemáticas, geografía, historia, el de teatro, el de natación, artes visuales y por ultimo, mi favorito, ¡GIMNASIA!. dijo enseñándole cada puerta de cada salón

soarin: wow, también me gusta la gimnasia. dijo sonriendo

rainbow dash: si, eso tenemos en común. dijo con cara de enamorada

soarin: si, eso también lo pensé. dijo mirando a rainbow dash igual con cara de enamorado

rainbow dash: aaa, bueno, fue muy bueno el recorrido, pero tengo que ir a clases, jejeje. dijo reaccionando y riendo nerviosamente

soarin: si, pero...

rainbow dash: ¿si?. dijo acercándose a el provocativamente

soarin: me gustaría saber, si hay algo mas que deba saber de ti. dijo guiñándole un ojo a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: claro. dijo acariciando su mejilla

soarin: me gustaría conocerte mas en la hora del almuerzo. dijo tomando la mano de rainbow que se encontraba en su mejilla

rainbow dash: ahí estaré. dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y salia corriendo

soarin: wow, ella es hermosa. dijo acariciando su mejilla donde rainbow lo beso

Rainbow dash estaba en su clase, pensando en lo que había hecho, lo vio con cara de enamorada, se acerco provocativamente a el y por ultimo lo beso, como era posible que el estar enamorada de soarin la convertía en alguien como, como rarity, ella necesitaba ayuda y pensaba pedírsela a sus amigas, toco el timbre y ella se acerco a sus amigas

applejack: hola, ¿como te fue?

rainbow dash: de maravilla. dijo sonrojándose al recordar ese chico

rarity: mm, y ¿era guapo?. dijo molestándola

rainbow dash: demasiado. dijo tapándose la boca

rarity: aja, te enamoraste de el. dijo abrazando a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: no es verdad. dijo sonrojada al máximo

rarity: si, estas enamorada de el. dijo dando saltos

applejack: jajaja, ¿cual es su nombre?. dijo muerta de risa

rainbow dash: soarin. dijo de mala gana

fluttershy: ¿y también te gusta su nombre?. dijo haciendo sonrojar mas a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: no me gusta. susurro para ella misma

pinkie pie: ¿y lo besaste?

rainbow dash: si, es decir no. dijo mirando hacia abajo

sunset shimmer: hasta lo beso, wow. dijo riendo

rainbow dash: no me gusta y si me disculpan tengo que ir con el para comer algo. dijo otra vez tapándose la boca

rarity: y tiene una cita con el ahora mismo en la cafetería, hay un hermoso romance con el. dijo haciendo sonrojar a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: yo me largo. dijo saliendo del salón

Ella caminaba molestamente por los pasillos, pero a la vez emocionada por que estaría con soarin, llego a la cafetería y ahí encontró a soarin, fue con el y comenzaron a comer, rainbow dash solo miraba a soarin, su corazón se lo decía, el le gustaba y sabía que pronto estaría con el.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA VERÉ COMO MEJORO BYBYBY CUÍDENSE MUCHO. **


	3. Chapter 3

rainbow dash: wow, fue muy lindo todo. dijo mirando a soarin

soarin: lo se, eres la mas hermosa de este lugar, dime una cosa, ¿tienes novio?. dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

rainbow dash: no, no tengo. dijo moviendo su cabello

soarin: que bien. dijo acercándose a sus labios

De pronto alguien interrumpió, era una chica

chica: vaya, que momento tan embarazoso

rainbow dash: ¡RARITY!. dijo empujando a soarin de ella

rarity: creo que mejor me voy. dijo retrocediendo

soarin: no, yo ya me hiva, fue un placer conocerla señorita rarity. dijo retirándose

rarity: así que..

rainbow dash: ¿que?

rarity: te gusta soarin ¿verdad?. dijo contenta

rainbow dash: para que mentirte, si, si me gusta. dijo sonrojada

rarity: ¡MARAVILLOSO!, ven vamos a contarle a las demás. dijo jalándola

rainbow dash: bueno, esta bien, supongo. dijo caminando junto a ella de nuevo a las cafetería

Entraron y fueron con sus amigas, rarity estaba muy contenta así que eso les llamo mucho la atención

applejack: ¿que sucede?. dijo preocupada

rarity: lo confeso, le gusta soarin. dijo haciendo que todas fueran a abrasar a rainbow dash

sunset shimmer: me alegra que lo confieses. dijo dándole un jugo a rainbow

rainbow dash: gracias, fue algo difícil, pero si, estoy enamorada de el. dijo con cara de enamorada

rarity: ooo, que lindo. dijo casi derritiéndose

rainbow dash: se lo diré hoy mismo. dijo firmemente

todas: si, así se hace

rainbow dash: lo voy a buscar y se lo diré. dijo saliendo de la cafetería

Busco por todas partes y lo encontró en su casillero

rainbow dash: soarin. dijo corriendo hacia el

soarin: hola rainbow

rainbow dash: tengo que decirte esto, tu me gustas. dijo abrazándolo

soarin: rainbow, tu también me gustas, dijo abrazándola

**ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO, BYBYBY**


	4. Chapter 4

rainbow dash: ¿enserio?

soarin: yo nunca te mentiría, ¿quieres ser mi novia?. dijo alegremente

rainbow dash: yo nunca diría que no. dijo abrazándolo

soarin: genial, te amo tanto. dijo cargándola

Cada uno se fue a su casa, rainbow dash se quedo de ver con sus amigas para comer algo

rarity: ¿y rainbow como te fue con soarin?. dijo ansiosa

rainbow dash: el es mi novio. dijo contenta

applejack: no...lo...puedo...creer. dijo con la boca abierta

rarity: eso es grandioso. dijo fingiendo desmayarse

sunset shimmer: vaya, nuestra amiga ya tiene la quinta pareja. dijo haciendo que rainbow la mirara

rainbow dash: ¿la quinta?. pregunto confundida

sunset shimmer: o disculpa, ¿la septima?. dijo haciendo que rainbow se sentara

rainbow dash: en realidad no

sunset shimmer: no me digas que el es tu primer novio. dijo con sarcasmo

rainbow dash: en realidad si. dijo seria

sunset shimmer: lo lamento tanto rainbow. dijo triste

rainbow dash: no importa, lo mejor es comer. dijo comiendo todo lo que estaba en la mesa

**CON SOARIN:**

El había ido con su nuevo amigo, flash, a una fiesta, estaban platicando en una mesa

flash: vaya, me encanta que tengas como novia a rainbow dash. dijo con su bebida

soarin: lo se, ella es grandiosa. dijo contento

flash: pero espero que sepas tratar con una chica, rainbow dash sera la mas fuerte, valiente, marimacha, ruda, y todo lo que mas quieras decir de ella, pero siempre les dolerá que un chico termine con ellas, juegue con sus sentimientos, las engañe y las lastime, así que ¡TRATA BIEN A RAINBOW DASH!. dijo amenazado a soarin

soarin: tranquilo, parece que tu eres el enamorado de rainbow dash. dijo riendo a carcajadas

flash: solo es un consejo. dijo molesto

soarin: bien, vamos a ver a esas chicas. dijo señalando a 2 chicas que estaban saludándolos

flash: ¿que?, tienes como novia a rainbow, ¿que te acabo de decir?

soarin: por eso tu no le dirás a nadie, solo la tendré como novia esta noche y mañana otra vez novio de dash. dijo intentando convencer a flash

flash: ¿eres un mujeriego o que?. dijo molestamente

soarin: claro, pero es nuestro secreto, y no le digas a nadie

flash: pero. dijo siendo interrumpido

soarin: a nadie

flash: bien, vamos

Los 2 fueron a ver a las chicas y platicaron un rato, que mal estaba soarin


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow dash caminaba muy triste y se encontró con sus amigas

rainbow dash: hola chicas. dijo desanimada

todas: hola rainbow

applejack: ¿que te sucede?. pregunto preocupada

rarity: ¿tiene que ver con tu relación con soarin?

rainbow dash: en realidad si. dijo tristemente

fluttershy: ¿que paso?

rainbow dash: el me engaño con una chica ayer en una fiesta. dijo soltando una lagrima

sunset shimmer: ¿que?

rarity: oh querida. dijo abrazando a rainbow dash

applejack: ¡EN DONDE ESTA, VOY A DEMOSTRARLE LO QUE PIENSO AL RESPECTO!. dijo molestamente

rainbow dash: no vale la pena, iré a hablar con el y a exigir una explicación. dijo caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela

Ella busco por todas partes y encontró a soarin coqueteando con unas chicas

rainbow dash: soarin. dijo aun mas triste pero parecía que no la escuchaba. ¡SOARIN!. dijo acercándose a las chicas. lo siento pero el hombre de sus sueños y yo tenemos que hablar. dijo empujando a todas.

soarin: rainbow, n-no te h-había v-visto. dijo nervioso

rainbow dash: ya me di cuenta. dijo con sus manos en la cintura

soarin: lo siento, te prometo que es la primera y ultima vez que lo hago. dijo rogando

rainbow dash: ¿dijiste primera?, ayer tuviste como novia a una chica y hoy coqueteabas con 5, ¿es en serio?. dijo casi estallando

soarin: perdón, te prometo que es la ultima. dijo con cara de perrito

rainbow dash: bien, adiós. dijo desapareciendo

**MAS TARDE**

Soarin se encontraba de nuevo coqueteando con 6 chicas, entonces apareció rainbow dash

rainbow dash: ¡SOARIN! grito muy molesta causando que todas la miraran

soarin: r-r-rainbow dash jejejeje hola. dijo tragando saliva

rainbow dash: ¡TODAS LARGO!. dijo haciendo que todas salieran rápidamente

soarin: hola mi corazón

rainbow dash: explícate. dijo cruzada de brazos

soarin: b-b-bueno ellas me estaban molestando y me rogaron que lo h-h-hiciera para que no te h-hicieran daño a ti ni a, ami. dijo mintiendo

rainbow dash: te creo. dijo igual mintiendo

soarin: o gracias. dijo a punto de besarla pero rainbow se resistió. ahora eres mi novia, puedo besarte

rainbow dash: no me siento muy bien ahora. dijo saliendo de su vista


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow dash se fue a reunir con sus amigas a la casa de rarity

applejack: dime rainbow, ¿que te dijo el tonto de soarin?

rainbow dash: eso no importa

rarity: claro que importa, si no como vamos a golpearlo

rainbow dash: no se preocupen, creo que la chispa del enamoramiento se acaba poco a poco

fluttershy: recuerda en buscar siempre a alguien que si se preocupe por ti

rainbow dash: lo se

**CON SOARIN**

flash: enserio, tienes que estar con rainbow dash

soarin: lo se, pero mira a esa chica linda

flash: viejo, tu novia puede cortar contigo

soarin: no lo ara, yo iré con esa chica. dijo acercándose a ella

**CON RAINBOW DASH**

rainbow dash: creo que soarin no es lo que pensé

rarity: tranquila dash, estoy segura de que pronto el se dará cuenta de lo importante que eres y lo dejara de hacer

rainbow dash: tienes razón, el ahorita debe de estar pensando en mi y a dejado atrás su vida de mujeriego

**CON SOARIN**

soarin: eres muy hermosa, te lo han dicho

chica: gracias, eres muy lindo, ¿quieres que te presente a mi amiga?

soarin: claro que si

chica: aquí esta, ve y conocela

soarin: eso are. dijo acercándose a la otra chica

chica 2: mucho gusto

soarin: también lo digo

chica 2: eres apuesto

soarin: y tu hermosa. dijo dándole un beso en los labios (**WACALA :S)**

**CON RAINBOW**** DASH**

rainbow dash: el ahora debe de estar pensando en mi...


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbow dash esta vez estaba contenta, fue a ver a soarin para decirle algo

rainbow dash: soarin por fin te encuentro

soarin: ¿que pasa?

rainbow dash: hoy tu y yo en una cena romántica

soarin: fabuloso, te veo a las 8

rainbow dash: me parece genial

Eran ya las 7:50 y rainbow dash estaba dormida, ella poco a poco se despertó y al ver la hora se alarmo, fue y se dio un baño rápido, se puso el vestido que le regalo rarity y fue corriendo a su cita, cuando llego se sorprendió mucho de lo que vio, soarin besándose con spitfire, en ese momento ella saco lagrimas, y agarro un par de flores y se fue, entro a su cada y todas sus cosas las aventó y se acostó en su sofá y empezó a llorar, al día siguiente decidió terminar con este problema, adiós a soarin, se levanto muy de mañana y fue a la escuela, soarin estaba respondiendo una entrevista, rodeado de muchas personas, cuando soarin vio a rainbow dash se sintió muy feliz

soarin: aquí rainbow. dijo haciéndole señas

Rainbow dash camino hacia el, y ella estaba furiosa y también triste

soarin: ella es mi novia

rainbow dash: alto, soarin debo admitir que fuiste lo mejor que me a pasado, y eres el primer amor de mi vida, pero ya no puedo mas, mi enamoramiento se acabo, si vas a quererme tendrás que hacerlo dejando de estar con cada chica que se te presenta, me as lastimado y no voy a tolerarlo mas, ¡TERMINAMOS!. dijo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos y salia corriendo

soarin: ¡RAINBOW ESPERA!

flash: te lo dije hermano, ellas no lo toleran mas

soarin: ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE E HECHO!. dijo sacando lagrimas

Ya era demasiado tarde


	8. Chapter 8

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que rainbow dash termino con soarin, ella se sentó con sus amigas a comer

rarity: rainbow, este vestido es el perfecto para ti. dijo sonriendo

rainbow dash: rarity, ya te lo e dicho, no me gustan los vestidos

rarity: entonces que piensas ponerte para el baile, en el cual tocamos

rainbow dash: una ropa que no sea vestido

rarity: pero rainbow, tu eres la cantante y guitarrista, ¿como crees que vestirás así?

rainbow dash: bien, lo are, mira ya tengo que ir a clases

applejack: entonces cuídate

rainbow dash: applejack estoy dentro de la escuela

applejack: es cierto

Rainbow se fue al salón de ciencias, al terminar las clases un chico se le acerco, era sencillo y muy amable, cu pelo era anaranjado, su piel azul y sus ojos cafés

chico: hola, mi nombre es jamir

rainbow dash: hola jamir

jamir: mira, se que pasaste por un momento difícil con tu relación, pero tengo que decirte algo, yo por ti siento algo que jamas había sentido, cuando te veo yo me oculto de ti, eres el amor de mi vida, desde que te conocí fue cuando lo supe, eres hermosa, yo veo un corazón sincero en tu interior y algo mucho mas hermoso, como una flor, veraz yo se que as sufrido mucho, y se que no me aceptaras, yo ya no aguantaba mas y te lo dije, eres mi vida y te lo digo con sinceridad, te amo, se que ahora me golpearas y dirás que no tengo oportunidad, pero yo siento eso por ti.

Ranbow dash en ese momento sintió algo especial, ella se sentía importante, en vez de querer golpearlo quería abrazarlo

rainbow dash: vaya gracias, esas palabras son preciosas

jamir: fue un placer

Rainbow dash salio feliz del salón, de nuevo alguien se intereso en ella, y alguien que decía la verdad, eso era muy lindo para ella, ella se estaba enamorando.


	9. Chapter 9

EN CASA DE RARITY:

rarity: rainbow, ¿que te parece este vestido?. dijo enseñando un vestido color vino

rainbow dash: si, esta precioso. dijo sin siquiera mirar el vestido

rarity: al menos interesate en esta ocasión en vestidos, tu seras la cantante principal y guitarrista en el baile y quiero que vistas lo ultimo en moda. dijo molesta

rainbow dash: pero rarity, no quiero usar ese vestido. dijo igual de molesta

applejack: ¿que tal este?. dijo mostrando un vestido de color arco iris con una capa del mismo color

rainbow dash: mm esta bien, pero cuando suba al escenario solo usare el vestido y la capa no

rarity: me alegra que hayas pensado en algo al menos. dijo dejando el vestido de color vino

rainbow dash: si, si urra. dijo sin importancia

rarity: ¿que te a sucedido querida? antes hacías muchas cosas, pero desde lo que te hizo soarin, cambiaste demasiado

rainbow dash: no me a pasado nada, tu mas que nadie sabes que ami no me gustan los vestidos. dijo guardando sus cosas en la maleta

fluttershy: ¿desde cuando tu guardas tus cosas sin que nos pidas a nosotras hacerlo?. dijo con su voz tímida

rainbow dash: ¿no puede ver una vez que lo haga sola?

pinkie pie: es que tu nunca lo haceees. dijo sonriendo

rainbow dash: si, pero esta vez lo quise hacer sola

applejack: ¿y desde cuando lo acomodas bien?. dijo revisando todas las cosas de rainbow dash

rainbow dash: deja mis cosas. dijo cerrando la maleta

sunset shimmer: algo nos estas ocultando, por que desde cuando tienes rosas en tu mochila. dijo sacando una rosa de la mochila de rainbow

rainbow dash: deja ahí. dijo quitandole la rosa y la mochila

rarity: así que entonces si, hay otro en tu lista de amor. dijo haciendo que rainbow se sonroje

rainbow dash: déjenme en paz

rarity: jajaja, ¿que no dijiste que no querias otro novio?

rainbow dash: vaya, no tengo novio

rarity: ja, pero pronto lo tendrás. dijo haciendo que rainbow dash tomara sus cosas y saliera de su casa


	10. Chapter 10

CON SOARIN:

soarin. lo eche a perder flash. dijo mirando hacia abajo

flash: y vaya que si lo hiciste. dijo molesto

soarin: no se por que lo hice, a ella siempre la ame, solo que mis actos pudieron mas

flash: mm, ten, este lugar te ayudara a dejar de ser...bueno...un mujeriego. dijo dándole una tarjeta

soarin: señorita madeline hatter experta en dejar de ser un mujeriego. dijo mirando la tarjeta

flash: eso te ayudara

soarin: no lo se

flash: ¿quieres recuperar a rainbow dash o no?

soarin: si, si quiero

flash: entonces deja de lloriquear y ve a ver a madeline hatter

soarin: si..lo are por rainbow dash

Soarin se levanto y corrió a ver a madeline hatter, cuando llego toco y la puerta se abrió y jalo a soarin

soarin: am, hola. dijo viendo a la chica encapuchada

chica: hola, ¿que quieres?

soarin: vengo a ver a madeline hatter

chica: sígueme entonces

Soarin hizo precisamente lo que la chica dijo, después de un rato llegaron a una pequeña sala

soarin: ¿donde esta madeline hatter?. dijo haciendo que la chica se quitara la capucha que llevaba, mostrando su cabello de color turquesa y su piel de color blanca

chica: yo soy madeline hatter

soarin: q-que

madeline hatter: lo que oíste, ahora ¿que quieres?

soarin: necesito que me ayude a quitarme lo mujeriego

madeline hatter: sera difícil, y mas con una persona tonta como tu

soarin: ¿disculpa?

madeline hatter: es lo que piensa tu ex novia ahora, que eres un tonto, ¿quieres cambiar?, demuestra que en verdad quieres hacerlo. dijo acercándose molestamente a soarin

soarin: aaaa

madeline hatter: eso pensé, demuestra tus agallas o todo el mundo te odiara para siempre, tu decides, hazlo o retrocede, el entrenamiento sera difícil, ¿crees que lo lograras?, estoy segura que no lograras pasar el primer reto

soarin: ¡SI LO ARE!, por que lo hago por la chica que amo y voy a lograrlo por su perdon. dijo seguro

madeline hatter: bien hecho

soarin: ¡¿QUE?!

madeline hatter: pasaste, demostraste tener la fuerza suficiente como para que te ayude, solo en una cosa no te mentí, en realidad el entrenamiento sera difícil y solo el que tenga fuerza suficiente lo logra, demostraste que eres bueno y que tu amor puede mas que tus miedos, iniciaremos mañana después de tus clases

soarin: o muchas gracias, gracias, gracias

madeline hatter: por nada, ahora te veo mañana


	11. Chapter 11

CON RAINBOW DASH

Rainbow dash llevaba su comida, era la hora del almuerzo, entonces vio a jamir sentado en una mesa solo, ella sonrió y se acerco a el

rainbow dash: hola jamir

jamir: hola rainbow, ¿vas a golpearme?, para que me des ventaja ya que soy muy lento. dijo haciendo que rainbow se llene de ternura

rainbow dash: no, no, solo quiero ver si me puedo sentar aquí

jamir: d-dijiste s-sentarte a-a-aquí. dijo contento

rainbow dash: así es, bueno si no es molestia. dijo sonrojada

jamir: claro que puedes sentarte

Rainbow dash se sentó y empezó a comer, los dos platicaban muy a gusto, después toco el timbre y jamir se ofreció a acompañar a rainbow a su clase, cuando llegaron jamir le dio una flor y rainbow dash le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se sentía feliz y enamorada, tal como lo había estado cuando conoció a soarin, pero esta vez ella sabía que jamir era sincero

jamir: y-yo me t-tengo que ir a clases. dijo sonrojado por el beso de rainbow

rainbow dash: y-yo también jeje. dijo igual de sonrojada

jamir: ¿q-quisieras...salir hoy al parque o de picnic?. dijo nervioso

rainbow dash: creo que un picnic estaría mejor. dijo sonriendo

jamir: ue bien, te veo mas tarde

rainbow dash: claro

**MAS TARDE**

Rainbow dash estaba esperando a jamir, tocan en su puerta y ella ya sabe quien es, va y abre y se encuentra con jamir, el extiende su mano para que rainbow dash ponga la suya, lo cual ella hace

jamir: ¿lista?

rainbow dash: nunca estuve mas lista

Los dos se fueron, en poco tiempo llegaron, rainbow no dejaba de mirar a jamir, ella ponía sus 2 manos juntas a un lado de su cabeza, mientras sonreía con cara de enamorada y soltaba un suspiro, comieron y charlaron un rato, otro día perfecto para rainbow dash, ese amor era tan real para ella, sin duda que era de verdad.


	12. Chapter 12

Se acercaba el baile de la escuela, y las rainbooms estaban ensayando su canción, pero digamos que rainbow no ponía mucha atención, estaba distraída

fluttershy:

y no te debe de importar

lo que paso atrás

hoy es un nuevo comienzo

siéntete orgullosa de esooo

todas:

y nuestra amistad crece

cuando todos estamos juntos

el arco iris que hay en nuestro corazón

sigue creciendo y brillando

demostrando que siempre hay armonía

rarity:

los problemas se fueron ya

no te tienes que preocupar

deja todo atrás

eso quedo en el olvido

applejack:

recuerda que ahora hay mas felicidad

y ahora tu puedes confiar

en que la amistad es de verdad

pinkie pie:

y nadie te va a engañar

por que, por queeee

sunset shimmer:

eso hacen los amigos

nunca te aran llorar

por que siempre están a tu lado

rainbow dash:

En ese momento rainbow dash debía decir su verso de la canción, pero estaba muy distraída, solo tocaba su guitarra

todas: ¡RAINBOW DASH!. dijeron haciendo que rainbow cayera al piso

rainbow dash: ¡QUE, CUANDO, DONDE!. dijo viendo que estaba tirada en el suelo

rarity: rainbow se suponía que tenias que decir tu parte de la canción. dijo molesta

rainbow dash: lo siento, lo siento mucho

applejack: rainbow, no puedes seguir así, tenemos que estar listas para mañana

rainbow dash: ¡¿QUE?!, tan rápido estamos en viernes

fluttershy: si, ¿en que día vives?

rainbow dash: mm jejeje ¿martes?. dijo nerviosa

pinkie pie: o vamos, no puedo creerlo

sunset shimmer: rainbow dash, tienes que tomar importancia a esto

rainbow dash: lo siento, e estado algo distraída

rarity: ¿en que piensas?

rainbow dash: aa, bueno en realidad en, en...

applejack: ¿chicos?. dijo juguetona y haciendo sonrojar a rainbow dash

rarity: ¿así que eso es?, ¿rainbow quien es ahora el conejillo de indias?

rainbow dash: y-yo...

fluttershy: ¿es guapo?

rainbow dash: en realidad

sunset shimmer: no es un patán como soarin ¿verdad?

rainbow dash: estoy segura de que...

pinkie pie: ¿te dice cosas lindas?

rainbow dash: claro que...

applejack: ¿acepta tu forma de ser?

rainbow dash: supongo que...

rarity: ¿ya es tu novio?

rainbow dash: ¿que? claro que...

sunset shimmer: ¿como preguntas eso rarity?. dijo mirándola molestamente

rarity: bueno, ella es capas de ocultarnos varias cosas. dijo mirando a sunset shimmer y empezando a discutir con ella

applejack: ¿quieren calmarse?. dijo separando a las dos

rarity y sunset: ¡NO!. dijeron las dos al unisono

applejack: ¿que son niñas pequeñas?. dijo empezando de nuevo la pelea pero ahora entre las 3

fluttershy: estoy segura de que rainbow no es novia de soarin. dijo llamando la atención de todas

rarity: eso es lo único que dices siempre, fluttershy. dijo acercándose a ella

fluttershy: pues rainbow dash no es tan atrevida como tu, que nadamas al primer chico que vez, es con el que te acercas y te haces su novia con coqueteo. dijo haciendo que sunset shimmer y applejack se rieran

rarity: ¿estas diciendo que soy una mujerzuela?. dijo ofendida

fluttershy: claro que si

applejack: tomala rarity. dijo burlándose

rarity: tu callate. dijo señalando a applejack

applejack: yo no quiero callarme

rarity: eres una chica desordenada

rainbow dash: tranquilas chicas. dijo viendo a todas pelear

pinkie pie: si, tranquilas, ¿como pueden ser tan bipolares?

sunset shimmer: miren quien lo dice, la que siempre se molesta y cambia de actitud en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

pinkie pie: cállate sabelotodo

sunset shimmer: así, pues no me callo

Rainbow dash veía a todas pelear, y lo ultimo que oyó la dejo con la boca abierta

rarity: ¡NUNCA LES VOLVERÉ A HABLAR!

todas: ¡YO TAMPOCO!

Dicho esto todas salieron del salón de música y se fueron por caminos separados


	13. Chapter 13

Rainbow dash caminaba triste por escuchar a sus amigas decirse un "ya nunca les volveré a hablar", mañana seria el show y todas estaban peleadas, pero ala vez se sentía convencida de que se enamoro perdidamente de jamir, ella estaba decidida y fue a comprar un corazón, como ya se acercaba el día de san valentin, fue muy sencillo encontrar cosas de esas vendiéndose afuera de la escuela, ella lo tomo y fue a ver a jamir, ella lo encontró en su casillero, ese pasillo estaba vació, rainbow dash se abalanzo sobre el, jamir la volteo a ver extrañado, rainbow dash le dio un abrazo y jamir también lo acepto.

rainbow dash: tengo que agradecerte todo lo que me as hecho sentir, y yo también tengo que decírtelo, ¡TE AMO!

jamir: ¿e-e-enserio?. dijo contento

rainbow dash: claro que si

jamir: eso me hace sentir, ¡MUY BIEN!. dijo cargando a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: gracias, tu me haces feliz

jamir: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

rainbow dash: ¿que si quiero?, ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Jamir bajo a rainbow dash y le dio un beso en los labios, en ese momento soarin quien buscaba a rainbow dash por todas partes, la vio, besándose con ese chico, el se sentía herido, sabía que era muy tarde, pero no se daría por vencido, el solo se retiro de ahí, rainbow dash y jamir se separaron por falta de aire, solo se dieron una tierna sonrisa

rainbow dash: voy a decirles a mis amigas

jamir: claro, te amo

rainbow dash: yo mas

Rainbow dash fue a buscar a sus amigas, cuando llego a la cafetería se encontró con sus amigas en una mesa, todas estaban sin hablarse, cuando pinkie pie y sunset shimmer se veían giraban su cabeza hacia otro lado mientras cerraban sus ojos, y así le hacían todas, rainbow dash se acerco a ellas para decirles la noticia

rainbow dash: hola chicas. dijo emocionada

todas: hola. dijeron molestas

rainbow dash: les tengo una gran noticia, ¡YA SOY NOVIA DE UN CHICO!. dijo emocionada

todas: ¡¿QUE?!. dijeron mientras corrían a abrazar a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: lo se, su nombre es jamir, es de mi clase, el me confeso su amor y yo lo vi tan sincero que poco a poco me enamora de el

rarity: ¡QUE HERMOSO!

rainbow dash: lo se y hoy fui a decirle mi amor a el y me pregunto si quería ser su novia y le dije que si

applejack: ¡FELICIDADES!

rainbow dash: muchas gracias

fluttershy: sin duda eso es muy lindo

rarity: así es fluttershy. dijo dándole una sonrisa

pinkie pie: me alegro mucho por ti

sunset shimmer: yo también. dijo sonriendo con pinkie pie

applejack: me alegro mucho

rainbow dash: gracias, pero ¿que no estaban ustedes peleadas?. dijo haciendo que todas se miraran

rarity: creo que esto es muy feliz como para que estemos molestas

todas: ¡ASÍ ES!

applejack: ¿cuando nos presentaras a tu novio?

rainbow dash: tal vez mañana, ahora ¿que les parece si vamos a ensayar?

todas: muy bien...


	14. Chapter 14

CON SOARIN:

flash: lo lamento mucho amigo

soarin: si tan solo la hubiera valorado cuando la tuve

flash: pero ¿que hay de madeline hatter, no te esta ayudando?

soarin: claro que si, pero el chico que vi ya va muy adelantado, el ya es novio de dash

flash: ¿amas a rainbow dash?

soarin: claro que si

flash: entonces no te rindas, no es tarde todavía, haz lo que puedas por ella

soarin: tienes razón, tengo que ir con esa chica para que me ayude, adiós

flash: adiós

Soarin se fue y llego a la casa de la chica madeline hatter, toco y madeline hatter abrió la puerta y el entro

madeline hatter: muy bien, vamos a la sala

soarin: claro que si

madeline hatter: mira, una chica siempre confía en un chico cuando este le dice siempre la verdad, tu la engañaste y entonces tu ahora usaras esto

soarin: ¿que es esto?

madeline hatter: es una muñequera, cuando estés coqueteando con una chica se encenderá y te electrocutara

soarin: ¿que?

madeline hatter: te ayudara a controlarte y si, duele demasiado

soarin: no lo are

madeline hatter: ¿la quieres recuperar o no?

soarin: si quiero

madeline hatter: entonces lo aras

soarin: bueno, todo por dash. dijo en un suspiro


	15. Chapter 15

CON SOARIN:

flash: lo lamento mucho amigo

soarin: si tan solo la hubiera valorado cuando la tuve

flash: pero ¿que hay de madeline hatter, no te esta ayudando?

soarin: claro que si, pero el chico que vi ya va muy adelantado, el ya es novio de dash

flash: ¿amas a rainbow dash?

soarin: claro que si

flash: entonces no te rindas, no es tarde todavía, haz lo que puedas por ella

soarin: tienes razón, tengo que ir con esa chica para que me ayude, adiós

flash: adiós

Soarin se fue y llego a la casa de la chica madeline hatter, toco y madeline hatter abrió la puerta y el entro

madeline hatter: muy bien, vamos a la sala

soarin: claro que si

madeline hatter: mira, una chica siempre confía en un chico cuando este le dice siempre la verdad, tu la engañaste y entonces tu ahora usaras esto

soarin: ¿que es esto?

madeline hatter: es una muñequera, cuando estés coqueteando con una chica se encenderá y te electrocutara

soarin: ¿que?

madeline hatter: te ayudara a controlarte y si, duele demasiado

soarin: no lo are

madeline hatter: ¿la quieres recuperar o no?

soarin: si quiero

madeline hatter: entonces lo aras

soarin: bueno, todo por dash. dijo en un suspiro


	16. Chapter 16

rainbow dash: bien chicas, mañana sera el evento, recuerden, cantaremos 2 canciones, en la primera solo yo cantare. dijo señalándose con el pulgar

rarity: claro, pero olvidas que la segunda la cantaremos todas. dijo molesta ante la actitud de rainbow dash

rainbow dash: claro, claro pero yo tendré solo una canción para mi sola. dijo presumiendo

applejack: si no te comportas nosotras te quitaremos la canción y la cantara...dijo viendo a todas

pinkie pie: ¡FLUTTERSHY!. dijo señalándola

rainbow y fluttershy: ¡¿QUE?!

sunset shimmer: tranquila rainbow dash, si dejas de presumir no nos llevaras a esos extremos

rainbow dash: bien, bien, dejare de hacer eso

fluttershy: si, deja de hacerlo. dijo nerviosa, ya que si rainbow lo seguía haciendo ella tendría que cantar

rainbow dash: vamos a ensayar

todas: bien

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE **

Rainbow dash estaba en su casa preparándose para el baile cuando alguien toca su puerta, ella fue y al abrirla se sorprendió de quien era

rainbow dash: ¿que quieres?. dijo molesta al ver a soarin

soarin: vine a ver a mi novia, ¿que no puedo?. dijo queriendo entrar a su casa

rainbow dash: tu y yo ya no somos pareja. dijo empujándolo

soarin: ¿como lo sabes?, a claro por que ya tienes una nuevo

rainbow dash: ¿como lo sabes?

soarin: no, no, la verdadera pregunta es ¿por que me dejaste, fue por que ya te habías enamorado de otra persona, por que solo jugaste conmigo?

rainbow dash: yo te amaba y lo sabes, pero no podía resistir mas mentiras, me preguntas ami por que te deje, ¿alguna vez pensaste en cuantas chicas besaste enfrente de mi?, no, no lo pensaste, ¡ERES UN MUJERIEGO, NO MERECES QUE NADIE TE AME ALGUNA VEZ, NO MERECES TU PROPIO FINAL FELIZ, LO QUE MERECES ES EL RECHAZO Y CUANDO MUERAS, LO ARAS RECORDANDO ESTAS PALABRAS, MORIRÁS POR LA CULPA DE LA SOLEDAD, TODO POR TUS ACTOS!. dijo gritándole a soarin

soarin: ¡¿ESO CREES?, TE TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA, NO LO ARE HASTA QUE VUELVAS A SER MI NOVIA, ARE LO QUE SE PUEDA YA SEA GOLPEÁNDOTE, AMENAZÁNDOTE O HASTA QUE TE MATE, CON TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS YO QUEDARE ALIVIADO, SABRE QUE YA LOGRE MI PROPOSITO!. dijo levantando a rainbow dash del cuello, haciendo que ella soltara lagrimas, pero para la defensa de rainbow dash pateo a soarin en su parte intima

Rainbow dash cayo al suelo y se levanto rápidamente mientras soarin se retorcía de dolor, ella cerro la puerta y puso el seguro, ella se sentó en el suelo mientras abrasaba a sus piernas y salían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos

soarin: ¡¿ESTO ES LO QUE ARAS?, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NO SABES LO QUE SE APROXIMA, ESTO ES UNA AMENAZA RAINBOW DASH, Y YA SABES QUE SIGUE SI NO FUNCIONA CON ESTO, "TU FUNERAL", LO INTENTE CON GOLPES Y NO FUNCIONO, RECUERDA QUE PRONTO SERAS MÍA, NO IMPORTA SI MATE PRIMERO A TU NOVIO, LO ARE ENFRENTE DE TU ROSTRO PARA QUE CONTEMPLES LO QUE HICISTE Y DESPUÉS SEGUIRÁS TU!. dijo golpeándo la puerta- ¡ES HORA DE QUE TOMES TU DECISIÓN!. dicho esto el se fue dejando a rainbow dash llorando

Rainbow dash se levanto del suelo y subió a su cuarto, se cambio, su vestido de color arco iris le quedaba muy bien y mas su capa, ella estaba usando una corona de flores y unas zapatillas rosas, se lavo la cara aunque varias veces se golpeaba con la llave del agua, y a la hora de caminar se le torcía el pie lo cual la hacia enojarse bastante, alguien volvió a tocar su puerta y ella estaba espantada y corrió a su cocina para agarrar un sartén, abrió la puerta y se preparo para golpear a quien estaba afuera pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era jamir

jamir: baya, si quieres me voy. dijo espantado al ver a rainbow con el sartén en la mano

rainbow dash: jejeje n-no, ya vengo. dijo llevando su sartén a la cocina y regresando con jamir

jamir: ¿lista?

rainbow dash: claro

jamir: te vez linda

rainbow dash: wow, g-g-gracias

jamir: por nada


	17. Chapter 17

EN EL EVENTO:

directora celestia: muy bien alumnos, ahora pasara trixie y las ilusiones para mostrarnos sus nuevas canciones

CON LAS CHICAS:

rarity: vaya, te vez hermosa rainbow dash. dijo hablándole a rainbow dash pero ella no le ponía atención

applejack: am, rainbow dash. dijo moviendola

rainbow dash: ¿q-que?. dijo viendo a todas preocupadas

rarity: ¿así estarás en el escenario?

rainbow dash: n-no, solo pienso en jamir. dijo mintiendo pues en realidad pensaba en la amenaza de soarin

sunset shimmer: bueno, pues vamos nosotras, ¿segura que puedes hacerlo?

rainbow dash: desde luego

EN EL EVENTO:

directora celestia: ahora denle la bienvenida a las rainbooms. dijo haciendo que entraran todas las chicas

RAINBOW DASH:

te dijeron que todo tu final estaba escrito

pero ahora sabes que el final es diferente

solo tienes que mirar en tu interior

ver la chispa que hay en ti

buscar tu propio destino

no dejes que te digan que hacer

TODAS:

por que es tu vidaa

es tu momentooo

avanzaaaaaa

o retrocede

es tu elección

RAINBOW DASH:

no mas versos

no mas personas diciéndote que tienes que hacer

como vivir, como actuar

tu sabes como sera tu destino

la belleza no es siempre lo que parece

aveces tienes que atreverte a soñar

TODAS:

por que es tu vidaa

es tu momentooo

avanzaaaaaa

o retrocede

es tu elección

RAINBOW DASH:

tu decides tu propio final feliz

y no el de los demaaaaaaaaas

es tu vida, tu momentooo

acéptalo o espera a que alguien

diga lo que quiere que hagas

te conviertes en su esclavo o buscas

algo que deje marca en tu vida...

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron, sin embargo se acercaba su segunda canción

pinkie pie: ¡1,2,3 4...!

FLUTTERSHY:

y no te debe de importar

lo que pasó atrás

hoy es un nuevo comienzo

siéntete orgullosa de esoooo

TODAS:

y nuestra amistad crece

cuando todos estamos juntos

el arco iris que hay en nuestro corazón

sigue creciendo y brillando

demostrando que siempre hay armonía

RARITY:

los problemas se fueron ya

no te tienes que preocupar

deja todo atrás

eso quedo en el olvido

APPLEJACK:

recuerda que ahora hay mas felicidad

y ahora tu puedes confiar

en que la amistad es de verdad

PINKIE PIE:

y nadie te va a engañar

por que, por queeee

SUNSET SHIMMER:

eso hacen los amigos

nunca te aran llorar

por que siempre están a tu lado

RAINBOW DASH:

y aunque creas que no es verdad

y te sientas inseguro

con el paso del tiempo

tu te darás cuenta en que tu amistad duro mucho

y esa es una prueba

de que la amistad fue verdadera

y eso te ara sentir mejor

lo cual te levara a una nueva realidad

TODAS:

la magia de la amistaaad

es algo única en el mundo

solo tu sabes como la valoraras

solo piensa en esoooo

recuerda que no es fácil hallarla

y solo tendras que pensar en tu final

puedes aceptarla o no y estar sola

para siempreeeeee

RAINBOW DASH:

solo tu sabes la verdaaaaad

aceptaloooooo

es tu destinoooooo

se feliiiiiiz

hooo-hoooooo

TODAS:

tu lo elijes...


	18. Chapter 18

Las chicas se metieron contentas, fue muy emocionante

rarity: nunca me había sentido así

applejack: yo también

rainbow dash: llego la hora de mostrarles a mi novio. dijo abriendo la puerta y mostrando a jamir

jamir: hola, soy jamir

applejack: mucho gusto hermano, soy applejack la mas honesta de todas las presentes

rarity: bien, si tenemos que decir nuestros elementos permitanme, hola bello joven, mi nombre es rarity, soy la mas generosa y hermosa de todas las presentes

jamir: mucho gusto

pinkie pie: jajaja, yo sooooy pinkie pie y me ¡ENCANTAN LAS FIESTAS!, ¡YO TE ARE QUE TE RÍAS TODO EL TIEMPO!

jamir: wow, hola

sunset shimmer: yo soy sunset shimmer y yo are que siempre estés unido con tus amigos

jamir: eso me serviría mucho

fluttershy: yo soy fluttershy y, y, y soy a-a-amab-b-le. dijo apenas audible

jamir: am, ¿hola?

rainbow dash: y yo soy rainbow dash, soy la mas leal de todas, no me gusta mucho la moda y soy la mejor atleta, la mejor del todo el grupo

jamir: vaya, es un placer conocerte rainbow dash. dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

todas: aaaaaaaa. dijeron tiernamente al ver esa escena

**CON SOARIN:**

flash: ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!. dijo apunto de golpear a soarin

soarin: ¿no sabes cuanto me detesto ahora?

flash: mm, mas de lo que yo te detesto no creo

soarin: flash, yo are lo que sea por enamorar a dash

flash: mira soarin, yo ya no te creo

soarin: mira, yo la amo, pero ya perdí mi oportunidad con ella ¿cierto?

flash: como te lo digo delicadamente, ¡SIIIIII!

soarin: creo que rainbow tenia razón, yo nunca seré amado

flash: ¿y que paso con madeline?

soarin: me arte de sus tontos remedios, mira como quedo mi brazo después de que me puse esa muñequera

flash: ¿eso de que te serviría?. dijo viendo el brazo de soarin que hasta le cambio el color de la piel

soarin: para que me controlara y no coqueteara

flash: entonces, ¿coqueteaste mucho verdad?

soarin: jejeje, pero eso no es lo importante

flash: amigo, yo ya no puedo hacer nada, si tu no te controlas, es tu problema

soarin: entonces dame un consejo

flash: mira, regresa con madeline y vuelve a hacer lo que te diga

soarin: tienes razón, voy a hacerlo por dash

flash: soarin, ahora hazlo de verdad y dedícate, no puedes seguir así

soarin: lo are de verdad

flash: bueno, siempre dices que lo aras por rainbow y terminas siendo novio de otra chica

soarin: pero esta vez no..

flash: esta es tu ultima oportunidad

soarin: lo se y no voy a desperdiciarla


	19. Chapter 19

soarin: ¡MADELINE HATTER!. dijo tocando la puerta

madeline hatter: ¿estas loco o que?. dijo abriendo la puerta

soarin: necesito tus consejos, enserio

madeline hatter: ya lo se

soarin: ¿como que ya lo sabes?

madeline hatter: no nací ayer, ¿además por que otra razón vendrías a mi casa?

soarin: entonces ¿me ayudaras?

madeline hatter: claro, pasa

Soarin entro a a la casa y camino hasta llegar a la sala

soarin: ¿cual es la siguiente lección?

madeline hatter: bueno, lo mejor es ser sincero con una chica, escribe algo para ella donde digas lo que sientes

soarin: esa es una grandiosa idea, gracias, gracias, ¿pero eso como me ayudara a dejar de ser un mujeriego?

madeline hatter: cuando escribes lo que sientes por esa persona, recuerdas lo importante que es para ti y te olvidas de las demás

soarin: eso tiene mas sentido

madeline hatter: lo se, por eso te lo digo.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

rainbow dash: bueno, yo tengo unas tijeras en mi casillero si te interesa pinkie. dijo a pinkie pie quien intentaba abrir una envoltura

pinkie pie: o si rainbow, seria mejor

Rainbow dash llego a su casillero y vio una hoja que decía "para la mas hermosa", ella la quito y abrió su casillero en donde encontró otra nota, decidió leer primero la que encontró pegada

decía:

Se que te trate muy mal, pero quiero que sepas que apesar de todo yo te amare hasta el final

soarin

En ese momento ella tiro la nota a la basura y decidió leer la otra

decía:

veo tu bellos ojos

que me hacen realizar mis sueños

cuando estoy a tu lado

me siento a salvo

eres mi vida y mi amor

y por ti hago todo

yo te amare hasta el final

no importa los retos que se me van a presentar

este poema dice la verdad

y es toda la realidad

jamir

Rainbow dash solo sonrió y se llevo el poema de jamir, parece que a ella no le importaban las promesas de soarin


	20. Chapter 20

pinkie pie: ¿trajiste las tijeras?

rainbow dash: o no, lo siento pinkie

pinkie pie: no importa, lo intentare con los dientes

rainbow dash: en verdad lo siento

pinkie pie: no importa, ¿que traes ahí?

rainbow dash: una nota de jamir

pinkie pie: ¿un poema de amor?

rainbow dash: así es

pinkie pie: quiero verlo. dijo quitando la nota de las manos de rainbow dash

rainbow dash: oye. dijo intentando quitarle la nota

pinkie pie: ooo que lindo. dijo con ternura

rainbow dash: bueno si, es todo un poetista

pinkie pie: ya me di cuenta, mira ahí viene sunset

sunset shimmer: hola chicas, vamos a empezar a ensayar

las 2: bien, vamos

Todas se fueron al salón de música, ahí ensayaron su canción una y otra vez, todo ya salía muy bien, rainbow dash se sentó y sus amigas se acercaron a ella

rarity: rainbow, tenemos que hablar

rainbow dash: ¿de que se trata?

fluttershy: bueno, ¿que hay de soarin?

rainbow dash: miren, no me hablen de el

applejack: sabemos lo que pasaste rainbow, pero tengo que decirte algo, el llamo para decirte que te ama

rainbow dash: ¿creen que le voy a creer?

pinkie pie: bueno, pero ¿que tal si esta enamorado de ti?

rainbow dash: no lo haría caso, le diría que no

sunset shimmer: pero rainbow, el esta enamorado de ti, conocemos a soarin bien, no se detendrá hasta que logre convencerte. dijo haciendo que rainbow dash recordara las palabras de soarin

rarity: ¿rainbow estas bien?

rainbow dash: es hora de decirles la verdad

applejack: ¿que verdad?

Rainbow dash les contó todo a sus amigas, pero ellas no lo tomaron de buena manera, claro ¡¿QUIEN LO ARIA?!

applejack: ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!

rainbow dash: ya no importa

rarity: ¡¿QUE YA NO IMPORTA?1. lo que te hizo no merece perdón

pinkie pie: si, juro que cuando lo encuentre

rainbow dash: lo se, pero ahora tengo miedo

sunset shimmer: ¿por que no le dices a jamir?

rainbow dash: el es mi corazón, no are que se sienta espantado

voz: no lo estoy, mas bien estoy furioso

rainbow dash: ¡JAMIR!. dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo

jamir: hola amor. dijo abrazándola

fluttershy: ¿lo oíste todo?

jamir: claro que si, estoy seguro de que no lo ara linda, solo te quiero decir que te protegeré

applejack: ¿como, con poemas?

rainbow dash: applejack

jamir: no te preocupes dash, no, pero por el amor que siento por dash puedo ser capaz de hacer grandes cosas. dijo haciendo que todas le sonrieran


	21. Chapter 21

madeline hatter: bien, dices que tiro tu poema a la basura

soarin: si. dijo triste

madeline hatter: bien, ya vi el problema, ella ya no tiene confianza en ti, lo que significa que tendrás que ganarte su confianza

soarin: ¿como, y eso a que me ayudara a quitarme este problema?

madeline hatter: que al ganarte la confianza de nuevo de tu chica, eso te impedirá que coquetees con una chica por temor de que pierdas de nuevo la confianza de tu amor

soarin: ahora esta mas claro

madeline hatter: si, me explico con claridad, como sea para ganarte la confianza de nuevo a rainbow dash, prometele cosas que luego cumplas, como decirle que ya nada mas importa ella en tu vida y poner una demostración sin que se de cuenta

soarin: ¿ah?

madeline hatter: si, elige a una chica que te coquetee cuando este pasando tu amor después de que le hayas dicho que la mas mas a ella que a otra chica, y con eso comenzaras a ganarte tu confianza

soarin: pero hay algo mas que debes saber

madeline hatter: ¿y es?

soarin: rainbow dash, así se llama, ya tiene otro novio

madeline hatter: vaya, hay competencia, bueno entonces tendrás que pelear contra otra persona por el amor de rainbow dash, así que esfuérzate, compites contra alguien que lleva mucha ventaja

soarin: vaya, gracias supongo

madeline hatter: si sigues todos mis consejos ella sera de nuevo tuya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

soarin: bien, ¿lista para actuar?

madeline hatter: claro que si...espera ¿que?

soarin: no tengo tiempo como para buscar a otra chica y tu te sabes todo el guion

madeline hatter: ¿estas loco o que?

soarin: no, solo te pido tu ayuda

madeline hatter: bien lo are, pero me debes una

Los dos se fueron a la escuela y ahí soarin fue a buscar a dash y la encontró leyendo un libro

soarin: hola dash. dijo haciendo que dash lo mirara y empezara a temblar y respirar rápidamente

rainbow dash: v-vienes aaaa...

soarin: no dash, no te are nada, solo vine a decirte que a pesar de todo te prometo que nunca te volveré a engañar y que nunca volveré a coquetear

rainbow dash: solo mientes, yo soy feliz con jamir y nunca me aras cambiar de opinión. dijo levantándose y retirándose

Soarin camino a un pasillo y se encontró con madeline

madeline hatter: ¿seguro que ella pasa por aquí?

soarin: muy seguro, va para ir al gimnasio

madeline hatter: ¿espera, gimnasio?

soarin: si es muy especial


	22. Chapter 22

madeline hatter: éstas diciendo que ella es una chica marimacha?

soarin: así es, te dije que era especial

madeline hatter: y si que lo es

soarin: ahí viene, prepárate

Rainbow dash caminaba tranquilamente hasta que escucho una voces por el pasillo en el que estaba a punto de entrar, cuando se acerco un poco mas, se encontro con una chica que estaba coqueteándole a soarin, rainbow dash solo esperaba que soarin le siguiera la corriente y también empezara a decir sus palabras para enamorar mas a la chica, pero para su sorpresa soarin no hizo eso, simplemente rainbow dash se quedo viendo la escena

madeline hatter: hola guapo, tu eres el mas lindo chico de la escuela

soarin: gracias

madeline hatter: ven conmigo y te demostrare que puedo ser una gran novia

soarin: no, yo amo a otra

madeline hatter: tu eres soarin, el chico que coquetea con toda chica de la escuela, tu nunca as tenido un amor verdadero o sentido algo especial de verdad por una chica

soarin: pero esta vez cambiare por ella, su nombre es rainbow dash, la chica por la cual are todo lo posible por recobrar su amor

Rainbow dash en ese momento se sonrojo, ella reacciono y se fue corriendo, ella se metió en el baño y se miro en el espejo, era verdad lo que decía soarin, ¿como era posible?, era como si ese amor que sentía antes por el estuviera de nuevo regresando, ella de nuevo sentía que soarin le decía la verdad, era momento de que se pusiera a pensar ¿a quien de los dos preferiría?, en ese momento entro rarity al baño con unas pinturas en la mano, parecia que rarity no savia que rainbow estaba ahí

rarity: hora de maquillarme...¡AAAA!. dijo al darse cuenta de que rainbow das estaba ahí

rainbow dash: wow, tranquila

rarity: vaya susto que me as dado, pero en realidad ¿desde cuando vienes a mirarte a un espejo?

rainbow dash: no vine a mirarme a un espejo, vine a pensar

rarity: ¿en que?

rainbow dash: pregunta rápida, ¿si dos chicos estuvieran enamorados de ti, a quien elegirías?

rarity: bueno, sería al que me comprende de verdad y no me deja por otra

rainbow dash: ¿y si el que te engaño con otra vuelve a intentar enamorarte y esta vez lo hace en serio?

rarity: ¿a que quieres llegar?

rainbow dash: solo responde mi pregunta

rarity: bueno, tal vez lo pensaría y si veo que el me demuestra mas amor que el otro, le diría que si

rainbow dash: ¿segura?

rarity: claro, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿por que me preguntas esas cosas?

rainbow dash: olvida esa pregunta, ¿si estuvieras enamorada de dos chicos, que haces?

rarity: te la contestare con una condición

rainbow dash: ¿cual?

rarity: que me respondas la que yo te hice?

rainbow dash: bien, solo dime la respuesta

rarity: lo primero que aria es ver quien me ama mas, ahí esta la respuesta, ahora respondeme la mía

rainbow dash: lo que pasa es que..

Rainbow dash le contó todo a rarity, quien solo se sorpendio por lo que escucho


	23. Chapter 23

rarity: ¡¿QUE?!, soarin esta enamorado de ti...bueno eso ya lo sabía, pero dime dash, ¿te estas enamorando nuevamente querida de el?

rainbow dash: no lo se, estoy confundida, cuando el dijo que aria lo posible por ganarse de nuevo mi amor me sonroje inmediatamente

rarity: rainbow dash ¿cuando tu terminaste con soarin, seguías enamorada de el?

rainbow dash: siempre lo ame, pero luego llego jamir y..y

rarity: creías que esa seria la forma de dejar de pensar en soarin

rainbow dash: así es

rarity: ¿pero también estas enamorada de jamir?

rainbow dash: así es, y la verdad jamir me trata muy bien y soarin lo esta empezando a hacer?

rarity: pues yo no puedo decirte con quien estar rainbow, es tu decisión, pero recuerda, un verdadero novio es quien te trata como lo que eres, algo especial

rainbow dash: gracias rarity

rarity: por nada rainbow, para eso están las amigas

Rainbow dash salio del baño y se fue a comer un poco, cuando se sentó ella deseaba saber que tenia que hacer, pensaba y pensaba, pero ya tenia la respuesta, fue con sus amigas quienes apenas entraban a la cafetería, agarro a todas y las sentó en la mesa donde ella estaba comiendo

rainbow dash: por lo que acabo de ver ustedes ya saben sobre la platica que tuve con rarity

todas: oh si claro

rainbow dash: entonces tome la decisión de que prefiero a jamir

rarity: ¿enserio?

rainbow dash: si, soarin perdió su oportunidad cuando me engaño, así que ahora ya no hay forma

rarity: pero se te olvida que estas enamorada de el, y aunque tengas a jamir sabes que soarin de nuevo te gusta

rainbow dash: es cierto, ¿que are ahora?

applejack: lo mejor siempre es decir la verdad, as una junta con los dos y diles lo que te sucede

rainbow dash: esa es una muy mala idea, ¿que tal si se pelean los dos?

fluttershy: esa es una muy buena pregunta

pinkie pie: entonces mantelo en secreto

sunset shimmer: pero entonces estaría engañando a jamir con soarin, por que a pesar de que no se lo diga, esta enamorada de soarin también

rainbow dash: este es un gran problema

rarity: pero para todo hay una respuesta, ¿por que no lo piensas y sabrás lo que tu corazón dice?

rainbow dash: ¿y si no lo hace?, ¿que tal si en realidad estoy enamorada de los dos?

rarity: no seas nega...

rainbow dash: tu no lo entiendes, este es un gran problema, ¿que tal si yo nunca me caso?

applejack: rainbow no pienses en...

rainbow dash: estoy muy confundida chicas, y agradezco todo lo que están haciendo por mi, pero solo me confunden mas, necesito un tiempo a solas. dijo caminando hacia la salida y dejando a sus amigas tristes

Rainbow dash meditaba en lo que todas sus amigas le dijeron, ella estaba triste y confundida, entro jamir quien al parecer la estaba buscando

jamir: hola rainbow dash

rainbow dash: hola jamir

jamir: ¿te sucede algo?

rainbow dash: no, solo pienso ¿necesitas algo?

jamir: bueno, solo quería saber ¿si quieres tener una cena conmigo?

rainbow dash: vaya, claro que si

jamir: y además quiero hablar contigo

rainbow dash: ¿aa esta bien?

jamir: bien, te veo a las 6:00

ATRÁS DE LA PUERTA

soarin: ¿escuchaste eso?

madeline hatter: claro, ese chico le pidió a dash que tuvieran una cena ¿y?

soarin: ¿no lo entiendes?, parece que estaremos presentes en esa hermosa cena

madeline hatter: ¿no estarás pensando en...

soarin: así es


	24. Chapter 24

EN LA CENA:

Jamir estaba con rainbow dash, había una pequeña mesa cerca un árbol, rainbow dash estaba sentada del lado derecho mientras jamir con una flecha le disparaba a una de las ramas de las cuales estaba cargando una corona de flores, cuando jamir le disparo a la rama la corrona de flores cayo sobre la cabeza de rainbow dash y unas flores cayeron alrededor de ellos

rainbow dash: esto es muy lindo

jamir: lo es siempre que estoy contigo. dijo tomando la mano de rainbow

rainbow dash: igual cuando yo estoy contigo

jamir: ¿por que no comemos?. pregunto sirviéndole a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: gracias. dijo sonrojada

ATRÁS DE UNOS ARBUSTOS:

madeline hatter: aaaaa, míralos se ven como una pareja feliz. dijo tiernamente mirando a nuestra feliz pareja

soarin: no por mucho. dijo contento

madeline hatter: ¿sabes?, tal vez deberías dejar de pensar en ella y concentrarte no se...en alguien mas. dijo acercándose lentamente a soarin y haciéndole ojitos

soarin: no lo se, pero amo mucho a dash y no pienso dejarla por otra chica, ¿tu me entiendes verdad?. dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia madeline

madeline hatter: o, si entiendo. dijo decepcionada al escuchar eso pero intento que soarin no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía

soarin: si, ¿pero de que chica me hablas?. pregunto confundido

madeline hatter: o-olvídalo. dijo nerviosa

soarin: bueno, mira esto. dijo tomando la mano de madeline para mostrarle lo que el veía

madeline hatter: jejeje. dijo sonrojada por que soarin le tomo la mano

DE NUEVO CON LA PAREJA:

jamir: rainbow dash tu sabes que te e amado desde que te conocí pero e sentido que me ocultas algo ¿de que se trata?

rainbow dash: y-y-yo. dijo nerviosa

Entonces soarin salio de su escondite y tomo a rainbow y le dio un beso en los labios, lo cual causo que madeline quisiera llorar y que jamir se entristeciera, rainbow dash sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte y se sonrojo al máximo, soarin se separo de ella

rainbow dash: ¿estas loco o que?

soarin: no, no lo estoy

jamir: ¿que sucede aquí?

rainbow dash: jamir yo te juro que...dijo siendo interrumpida por soarin

soarin: ella es mi novia, vete

Ante esto jamir se fue con la cabeza gacha y un par de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, rainbow dash le hablaba a jamir, pero el no le hizo caso

rainbow dash: ¿que te sucede?, no eres capaz de aceptar que estoy enamorada de otra persona, solo te importa tu propio final feliz, por que no te largas y me dejas en paz. dijo esto llorando

soarin: por que yo se que conmigo seras mas feliz

rainbow dash: eres un tonto, ahora el único chico que me demostró que yo era importante se fue. dijo llorando mas fuerte

soarin: rainbow yo..

rainbow dash: no, aléjate, vete no quiero volver a verte. dijo corriendo de aquel lugar

Soarin se sentía el hombre mas culpable del mundo, solo se limito a ver a medeline quien solo movió su cabeza de forma negativa y también se fue

soarin: ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE E HECHO?!. dijo ahora abrazando sus rodillas y llorando en silencio


	25. Chapter 25

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

applejack: ¡MUY BIEN HASTA AQUÍ LLEGUE, ¿DONDE ESTA SOARIN?!

rainbow dash: agradezco que te preocupes por darle una paliza a soarin apple, pero me temo que eso no arreglara el problema. dijo aun triste

pinkie pie: pero ve el lado bueno, soarin te beso, ¿te gusto?

rarity: pinkie pie rainbow dash no esta para esa clase de...¿TE GUSTO?. dijo olvidando por completo lo que iba a decir hace un segundo

rainbow dash: vaya, pues un poco

applejack: ¿un poco?. dijo con sarcasmo

rainbow dash: bueno si me gusto

fluttershy: ¿pero que hay de jamir?

rainbow dash: bueno el no besa nada mal, aun así jamir le gana a soarin por que lo hace con tanto cariño y con todos sus sentimientos

sunset shimmer: rainbow, te habla jamir

rainbow dash: ¿enserio?. dijo mirando a jamir quien apenas acababa de llegar

Rainbow dash corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, jamir se la llevo a un cuarto en el cual hablaría con ella

jamir: hola dash

rainbow dash: hola jamir

jamir: te hable por una razón, lo que paso ayer

rainbow dash: te lo puedo explicar

jamir: creo que ya no vale la pena, rainbow yo te ame desde siempre pero era inevitable ver que aun amas a soarin...

rainbow dash: no espera

jamir: solo déjame continuar, yo quiero que seas feliz con la persona que amas, así que te dejare estar con soarin, te amare siempre rainbow, y mi amor es tan grande como para dejarte ir, espero que seas feliz, ya que soarin hace lo posible por estar contigo otra vez, espero que encuentres lo que estés buscando. dijo dándole su ultimo beso a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: pero yo te amo

jamir: créeme, amas mas a soarin que ami. dijo saliendo del cuarto

Rainbow dash caminaba con la mirada muy triste, entonces se encontro con un chico que estaba sentado en una banca afuera de la escuela, era soarin


	26. Chapter 26

Ella decidió seguir su camino pero el le hablo

soarin: hola dash. dijo sin mirarla

rainbow dash: no quiero hablar contigo

soarin: lo se, se que me odias peo quiero decirte esto, te amare hasta el final y se que ya no me amas, simplemente quiero decirte que a pesar de todo lo que pase yo te seguiré amando

Rainbow dash se sintió bien de nuevo, jamir tenia razón, ella estaba enamorada de soarin, ella solo se acerco a el y le dio un beso en los labios

soarin: ¿eso significa que me perdonas?

rainbow dash: bueno, tal vez

soarin: suficiente para mi, ¿quieres ser de nuevo mi novia?. dijo tomando la mano de rainbow dash

rainbow dash: solo si me prometes algo

soarin: ¿que es?

rainbow dash: que nunca volverás a enamorarte de otra chica y que me trataras como lo que soy, algo especial. dijo recordando la palabras de su amiga rarity

soarin: lo prometo

rainbow dash: ¿estas consciente de que esta es tu ultima oportunidad verdad?

soarin: completamente

rainbow dash: entonces acepto. dijo dándole un beso en los labios

UN MES DESPUÉS:

pinkie pie: ¡PRESENTANDO A LAS MEJORES PAREJAS DE LA ESCUELA!. dijo haciendo que parejas salieran y entre ellas soarin y rainbow dash

Todos aplaudían, jamir solo miraba a las parejas felices, sin embargo madeline hatter también miraba tristemente esa escena, jamir perdió a rainbow dash y madeline a soarin, en ese momento los dos se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa, se acercaron para platicar un rato

madeline hatter: debe ser triste haber perdido a rainbow ¿cierto?

jamir: un poco, pero ya no importa, ¿quieres bailar?

madeline hatter: claro. dijo sonrojada

Así ninguno de los dos se quedo sin pareja y rainbow dash y soarin fueron una pareja muy feliz, pero soarin siempre cumplió su promesa, nunca volver a enamorarse de otra chica y tratar a rainbow dash como lo que era, una chica especial y el estaba consciente de que era su ultima oportunidad y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, ¿por que?, por que el amaba a rainbow dash y siempre fue lo mas importante para el.

**FIN.**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA**

**CUIDENSE BY,BY,BY**


End file.
